


Flirting

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Multi, Old Married Couple, well polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Leia and Han's courtship looks awfully familiar.





	Flirting

_ “You stuck up, scruffy looking  _ **_nerf herder_ ** _! _ ”

Ahsoka slowly turns to look at Rex and Wolffe before she looks back at the way Leia is glaring up at Han, her arms crossed, then breaks into peals of laughter as Han demands  _ who’s scruffy-looking? _

“What’s so funny?” Luke asks innocently, only setting her off into more laughter as both Han and Leia storm out.

Behind them, Wolffe groans.  “Nothing,” he says firmly, but Ahsoka shakes her head.

“That’s  _ exactly _ how everyone knew Wolffe was in love with Rex,” she says, grinning as the man in question rolls his eyes, “Looks like Leia takes after him more than we thought.”

“Really?”  Luke grins.  “I don’t believe it.”

Rex chuckles.  “You should. He and I couldn’t go a day with each other anytime we were stationed together without picking fights with each other.  Give ‘em time, ad’ika, just watch. They’ll come around.”

“Mm, if they don’t kill each other first,” Wolffe mutters, and Rex grins, tugging him into a kiss.

“If we didn’t manage it, they’ll be just fine.”

Ahsoka shakes her head at them.  “It wasn’t for lack of trying,” she says, with a fond, stern look, “I  _ don’t _ want you two to encourage it.”

Rex hums, settling back in his chair, giving Wolffe a grin full of pure wickedness.  “Guess we better keep them both away from the shooting ranges then,” he says, and cackles as Wolffe splutters on his mouthful of caff and Luke asks, _ “What about the shooting range?” _

**Author's Note:**

> What happened at the shooting range is a story Luke will never get to hear, but you might ;D


End file.
